<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love (Remake) by Hey_Its_Apis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796312">Your Love (Remake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Apis/pseuds/Hey_Its_Apis'>Hey_Its_Apis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Popular Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Apis/pseuds/Hey_Its_Apis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have gotten way better at writing over the years of my absence. So I decided to rewrite one of my old fanfictions, Your Love.</p><p>After Castiels dad dies, he moves into his aunts' house, in a completely new town. Starting at a whole new school, he'll have to face many challenges. And the biggest challenge? Figuring out his feelings for the biggest known jock, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Love (Remake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly fall day. The leaves covered the ground, making it look like a sea of red, yellow, and brown. A dark-haired boy sat in the passenger seat of his aunts’ car, staring out the window. He watched as houses went by. He saw as children played in their yards, a woman walked her dog and an old couple sat on their porch. The town seemed like the type of town where everyone knew everyone. People were always smiling and waving at each other. The type of town where it was socially acceptable to go over to your neighbors’ house for a cup of sugar. </p><p>“Castiel, did you hear me?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to his aunt that sat in the driver’s seat. “I have to stop by the store real quick then we will go home and get you all unpacked.” Castiel nodded and glanced at the small number of boxes that were stacked in the back seat. He turned back around, looking back out the window at the sea of leaves. </p><p>Before he knew it, they pulled into a parking lot of an old retail store, called Tuckers. The letters on the sign were faded and the vinyl siding was cracked in multiple places. His aunt turned to him, “Do you want to come in and get a snack? I don’t know what you like and I don’t want to get you something that you don’t like.” Castiel nodded and they both got out of the car. As they opened the door to the old retail store, the bell jangled, signaling a customer came in. A faint ‘Hello’ could be heard from behind the rows of gondolas. His aunt turned to him, “Okay, go pick what you want and meet me at the car in five.” She handed him a twenty-dollar bill then walked off in the direction of the paper towel aisle. </p><p>Castiel walked down the rows of shelves, looking for the snack aisle. When he came to it, he saw a whole shelf full of different kinds of chocolates, candies, and snacks. He was more of a sweet type person, so he went straight to the candies and chocolates. There was a big zip-closed bag of skittles on the top shelf. He reached up to grab it, having to stand on the tips of his toes. Grabbing it, he took it back to the cash register. Behind the cash register sat a boy, about his age, who wore a flannel with the sleeves cut off. The back of his hair went down to his shoulders.</p><p>Castiel put the bag of skittles on the counter, and the boy in flannel scanned the item, “That would be eight seventy-five.” He said unenthusiastically. Castiel handed the boy the twenty-dollar bill. As soon as, the boy opened the cash register, the bell to the door jingled. Three boys, around their age, came into the store. The shorter one looked to be about a year or two younger. One wore a black hat and a black coat. The third had shorter hair and wore a black t-shirt and a dark grey jacket. The boy behind the cash register turned to say hello and his face lit up with joy. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”</p><p>The guy in black smirked, “What do you mean what are we doing here? You get off in ten, don’t you?” The boy behind the cash register nodded, pulling out Castiels change. “Well,” the boy in black continued, “apparently, the drive-in is playing horror movies all night tonight for only three dollars a person. You know, since Halloween is a week away. We came to stock up on snacks and pick your lanky ass up.”</p><p>“Hey, the ladies love every single lanky inch of me and you know it.” The boy behind the cash register said pointing to the boy in black, smiling. He turned to Castiel and handed him his change. “Sorry about that.” </p><p>Castiel just nodded and took the money. He turned and picked up his pace. Accidentally, bumping into the boy with the dark grey jacket. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The boy looked down at him and caught a glance of the other’s bright blue eyes. Castiel then hurried out of the store. The boys’ eyes following him the whole time. Castiel ripped open the door to the car and jumped inside. </p><p>A few minutes later, his aunt came out with multiple bags of items and hopped in the car. “Sorry I took so long, there were a group of boys making a ruckus in there.” Castiel stiffened at the thought of the boys, at how embarrassing it was to bump into one of them. “Anywho, don’t ask why I got so much toilet paper, your cousin, Michael, goes through it like crazy. I swear we all eat the same food but that kid just goes all the time.” She lifted the bags and set them on the backseat floor. As she backed out of the parking spot, the four boys from before all walked out of the store, bags of what Castiel could only assume was snacks for the movies, in each of their hands. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The car pulled into the driveway of his aunts’ house. He looked up at the two-story, dark brown brick house. The house had bushes aligning the front of the house on one side and a two-door garage on the other side. The door was a bright red door with a door knocker right in the middle of it. His aunt grabbed the bags and signaled Castiel to follow. “Don’t worry, I’ll get your cousins to grab your boxes.” Castiel followed his aunt up to the house and the closer he got, the bigger it seemed. She opened the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She plopped the bags on the table and yelled, “Lucifer! Michael! Get your butts down here. Now!” Footsteps could be heard running down the steps and down the hall into the kitchen. She turned to the boys.</p><p>One had dark hair and dressed in a light blue button-up tucked into a pair of khakis. The other had lighter hair and wore mostly black, with a shirt that had an upside-down cross on it. “Didn’t I tell you not to wear that shirt? I don’t even know why you bought that thing.” </p><p>“Well I mean you did name me after the freaking devil so it might as well be expected at this point.” The light hair boy said.</p><p>“It is a family tradition to name your children after angels.”</p><p>The boy snickered, “Yeah, Amara, what a very angelic name.”</p><p>His aunt laughed, “Hey I can’t control what my parents decided to name me. Anyways, I want you two to go grab Castiels stuff from the car and go put it in Raphaels’ room. Since he moved out for college, I don’t expect him wanting to use it anymore.” With that the boys were off, bringing the boxes from the car and up the stairs.</p><p>Castiel followed his two cousins who carried the last of his boxes up the stairs and into the room he was staying in. They set the boxes on the floor and Lucifer left the room. Michael cleared his throat, “Just letting you know, we follow a strict set of rules here. I’m sure father will talk to you about it when he gets home. I suggest you follow them.” He glanced around the room at the boxes that covered the floor. “Start unpacking. Father doesn’t like messes.” He turns and walks to the door, stopping before stepping out. He turned back to Castiel, “Do you want me to help?” </p><p>Castiel shook his head no and Michael nodded giving him a slight smile before walking out, closing the door behind him. Castiel turned to a smaller box and opened it. He pulled out a small picture frame. The photo in the frame showed a young boy with dark hair and a big massive smile. The boy sat on a man’s lap. The man had curlier brown hair and a huge grin. Castiel had a small sad smile on his face. He put the picture frame on the table next to his bed and began to unpack the rest of his boxes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>